In recent years, in an electronic device such as a smartphone, a display may be disposed on a side surface or a rear surface as well as a front surface of the electronic device to provide various contents. For example, in the electronic device including a plurality of displays, one display may be disposed on the front surface of the electronic device and another display may be disposed on the side surface or the rear surface of the electronic device. Further, the display disposed on the front surface of the electronic device may extend to the side surface of the electronic device.
The electronic device may include a window as an external protective layer for protecting the display from an external impact. The window generally has a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape, but may have an enclosed shape (e.g., a cylindrical shape) to improve a grip feeling or an external appearance when the electronic device is gripped.
When the window is of an enclosed type, the display may be pressed from an inside towards an outside of the window to be attached after the display is inserted into a cavity formed inside the window.
However, according to the method of attaching the display to the inside of the window through pressing, the display may come out due to the uneven contact surface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.